A vehicle typically includes a rear window and may include a rear wiper system for removing water, snow, ice, dirt, and debris from the rear window. The rear wiper system may include a wiper blade assembly having a wiper blade. The wiper blade assembly may be connected to a wiper arm. The rear wiper system may occasionally require service. For example, the wiper blade may periodically need to be replaced.
It may be easier for a person to service the rear wiper system by allowing the wiper arm and blade to be pivoted to a service up position. However, the rear wiper system may be subjectable to external forces that could lift the wiper arm and the wiper blade assembly from the rear window when the rear wiper system is not being serviced. The external forces on the rear wiper system may result from, for example, an automatic car wash. If the wiper arm and wiper blade assembly are lifted from the window by external forces, the wiper arm and/or the wiper blade assembly could possibly be damaged. Thus, it may be beneficial to prevent the wiper arm and wiper blade assembly from being lifted from the window and pivoted toward the service up position by external forces, except for times when the rear wiper system is being serviced. This disclosure applies to any wiper system for any window or other surface in any machine or manufacture.